User talk:Hollytuft
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ♥ Darling, I'm a Devil ♥ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! XXGingerheartXx (talk) 17:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome! Hi! I see you found it, welcome here Hollytuft! ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 18:02, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi and welcome! | Hi Hollytuft, we can chat now, my laptop ran out of batter and now i'm using my brothers , so that's why I couldn't before. ~xXPatchFeatherXx~ 20:35, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 23:44, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Welcome! You can make character pages like these Firestorm Shadewhisker and FanFictions like these The Four Rogue and we have a rules page Wiki Rules and some admins and chat mods and stuff. [[User:Runningfireclawheart|'Unusually 'and' exceedingly']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'and all together quite']] [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'impossible to describe']] 18:17, September 16, 2015 (UTC) hey Wanna go on WeAreWarrios chat? WOLFBLAZE 17:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) re: no I don't know much about templates maybe try copying and pasting? WOLFBLAZE 18:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Block So sorry you were blocked! But we unblocked you, since you did nothing wrong. We welcome you back to WAW as soon as you are online! WOLFBLAZE 15:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Meet me on the chat here. WOLFBLAZE 16:15, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Please check your messages wall on WAW>02:58, October 31, 2015 (UTC) WAW Try editing now. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Can we talk about this on my communtiy central message wall? I hate talk pages. WOLFBLAZE 15:49, October 31, 2015 (UTC) This is a link http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart WOLFBLAZE 15:52, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Did you get any proof? If you did, I would like to hear it. WOLFBLAZE 17:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) And in case you do, I reopened the thread. WOLFBLAZE 17:48, November 1, 2015 (UTC) The person you messaged Hi that person you said about SL, that was me not spots. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 16:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: DId you like it? Where did ou here it? WOLFBLAZE 18:21, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Cool. Do you know who was singing it? (This is Wolf I just changed my sig) [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'''I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:24, November 2, 2015 (UTC) XD What did the cover of the album look like? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:30, November 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi! I am on chat [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:51, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Wanna go on now? Percy and I came back here. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:41, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Care to join me there? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Simulation Chapter 15 would have been yours, but you didn't do it quick enough so I had to do it. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:03, November 11, 2015 (UTC) video Can you please please pleae please take the video with Patch's art down? I can show you how if you d not know how to do ti. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:14, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Decision So, hi! ou request a cover done a motn or so ago, sorry no one has done until now! But I did it, please don't use it on youtube or other wikis, but if you must use it, please say image is not yours, and link to my userpage on here, I would again like to say sorry you were banned for so long. If you want to go on chat, I would like to. Anyway, I also posted this in the comments on Fanficion Page Art, but I wanted to make sure you saw it: If you want something changed or for it to be re-done, just let me know and I will be happy to do it as soon as possible! Again, sorry about the block on WAW, I miss you there. Here is the image: I don't cause commotions I am one 20:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I will fix that soon! I don't cause commotions I am one 20:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) By the way, can we go an chat at 6:00 tonight> I don't cause commotions I am one 20:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC) New and better: Thanks! And I have already read it. I don't cause commotions I am one 12:43, December 6, 2015 (UTC) youtube channel For the future of your youtube channel, I can tell you how to do animation. It takes a lot of time to do, but it is very easy to learn how! Want me to teach you? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:52, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, want to go on chat so I can tell you? I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 16:28, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry about that, my internet gave out. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 18:06, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Say, you can come back to WAW now, if you want...your block is over. Why Is this night different from all other Nights? 15:36, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Decision Hey Holly, it's Ginger! :D I was just wondering if you're too attached to your adoptable story, Decision? Because not only do you have multiple stories of your own, you also have four other adoptable stories (which is a bit exessive). I asked for Down in a Hole (Desicion), however, Patch kindly notified me you had already started. I checked it out, and you didn't have a whole lot done. So I was wondering if it was okay if I took it? If it's not, that's completely fine. Maybe we can even work something out where you keep yours and I call a new page "Down in a Hole" and there are two different fics with the same general plot. Thanks for listening and understanding! ~G Haha yes and I am so sorry XD you can keep your page and I can keep mine (just no copying each other Xp) that sounds fair for both of us, right? Good luck on your story! ~G